hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
There are 38 areas (also called "maps") to explore in Sanrio Land as of March 2011. Tokyo and some of its surrounding areas are expected to be added to it "soon". Tokyo has already been announced for summer 2010 though. Instead the Dream Carnival was added as a new Newbie-area in the meanwhile. Also New York and two other areas have been added on January 24th 2011 after New York has been used for events even before that in late 2010. At event-times additional areas might still be added to the game for a limited time, like the Winter wonderland or Mole hideouts. Six of the permanent 38 areas are called "cities" - including Sanrio Harbour, which has been the starting-area for a long time before the "Dream Carnival" was introduced. Sanrio Harbour features only few buildings but nearly as many quests as any other "real" city/town-realm. It also has its own station of the Sunlight express and is the most often used area for events - all that's why it is called a "city" even by official sources. Beware! You may get in trouble while walking across most of the areas of Sanrio Land after leaving the Dream Carnival and Sanrio Harbour. Most of the (cute) creatures in HKO will attack your avatar/character when getting close to them - or when the creatures themselves will get closer to your character by moving around. Only the creatures in the Dream Carnival, in Sanrio Harbour (namely Starbeams, Pagurians, Snappers - except their 3 aggressive "bosses"), the Woollys in The Maze Plain and the Aerophants in South Sun Land (also even their green "boss") are non-aggressive. Also the Chillyhounds in Jersey Trails, most of the creatures in New York and all of the Penguins in Bronx Outskirts will be peaceful until you attack them. The aggro-range of creatures will decline whenever your character raises its general char-level - by questing, gathering recources and crafting. So it will get easier for you in time to avoid fighting when walking past creatures. Also your character will gain better defense-stats and fighting-stats by wearing equipment of higher levels - which again requires certain minimum character levels. That's the way the game Hello Kitty Online makes you proceed slowly through the 38 areas of Sanrio Lands, as is typical for the gameplay of many RPGs and MMORPGs. Newbieland Dream Carnival Starting area - you can't go back there once you leave the Dream Carnival for Sanrio Harbour / Sanrio Land * NPCs: Hello Kitty (in DC), Badtz-Maru (in DC), My Melody (in DC), Pompom Purin (in DC), Kerokero Keroppi (in DC), the Little Twin Stars Lala (in DC) and Kiki (in DC), Dear Daniel (in DC), Shirousa (in DC), Pochacco (in DC), Cho-cho (in DC), Cinnamon (in DC), Oyakata (in DC), Mimmy (in DC), Oyamano Monkichi (in DC), Margaret (in DC), Anthony (in DC), CoroCoro Kuririn (in DC), Piano (in DC), The Mailman (in DC), The Policeman (in DC), Guardian Robotoor, Guardian Trickywoo, Guardian Bunbun, Farm Constructor, Boa Constructor, Dream Constructor, Party-Games Constructor, Multiplayer Mini-Games Constructor, Mini-Game Constructor, General Merchant (in DC), Crafty Constructor, Snoozing Constructor, Clothes Constructor, Special Constructor * creatures: Chargeer (1), Hoodibug (1), Sweetcheep (1), Black Sheep (1), Puffle (1) - these special creatures cannot be fought but fed and caressed instead. Buffbuff (35), Pokely (35), Redbit (35), Ancient Rhino (35), Blooshroom (35) - all lvl-35-mobs can be fought with a wand * resources: Vibrant Deposit (1) (mining), Delicious Tree (1) (gathering and woodcutting), Twizzlyshrub (1) (gathering), Featherwood (1) (woodcutting) - no tools needed for level-1-resources Cities Sanrio Harbour *NPCs: The Policeman, Pochacco, Nyoko, Panya, Wanwa, Pururun Kyupi, Kappi (minigame), Buppi, Sora, Usahana, Lily, Tuxedo Sam in TuxedoSam's house (minigame) (find the key first!), General Goods Merchant at the Harbour and another one in the Station of Sunbright Express, Mini-Game Manager, a Train Conductor at the Sunbright Express Station, a Pure Dream Constructor and a Clothes Constructor *creatures: Starbeam (1), 1 Dark Starbeam (4), Pagurian (2), 1 Pagurian Leader (4), Snapper (2), 1 Fierce Snapper (5) *resources: shamrock (1) (gathering), dark opal basil (1) (gathering), spiral wood (2) (woodcutting), bush (1) (woodcutting) Florapolis *NPCs: The Policeman, Peter Davis, Scone, Bagel, Pata Pata Peppy, Pinkuru, CoroCoro Kuririn in Kuririn's house (find the key first!), Cho Cho in Cho-cho's house (find the key first!), Sakura in Kuririn's Coffeehouse, Purin's Papa + Purin's Mama in Purin's Coffeehouse, Pompom Purin in Purin's house (minigame) (find the key first!), Pet Supply Merchant, Food Merchant (also one at the Sunbright Express Station), Tools Merchant, Clothes Merchant (also one at the Sunbright Express Station), Mini-Game Manager, a Train Conductor at the Sunbright Express Station, a Farm Supply Merchant and a Farm Manager (entrance to your own farm) in the Farm Market London *NPCs: Policeman, Tensan, Tenorikuma, Runchan, Zunchan, Margaret (Hello Kitty's Grandma), Anthony (Hello Kitty's Grandpa), Ganchan, Ohchan, Mary (Hello Kitty's Mama), George (Hello Kitty's Papa), Mimmy (Hello Kitty's twin sister), Fifi, Furenchan, Kiichan at Madame Tussaudes, Oyakata in Oyakata's House, Dear Daniel in the Big Ben (find the key first!), Kerokero Keroppi on Burry Football Field (minigame) (find the key first!), Hairdresser, Material Merchant, Guild Manager, Pet Supply Merchant, Food Merchant (also one at the Sunbright Express Station), Tools Merchant, Clothes Merchant (also one at the Sunbright Express Station), Mini-Game Manager, a Train Conductor at the Sunbright Express Station, a Farm Supply Merchant and a Farm Manager in the Farm Market - and what could be in the locked Golden Palace? Paris *NPCs: Policeman, Cheery Chums, Rhythm (My Melody's brother), Bagel (in Paris), Scone (in Paris), Melody's Mama, Melody's Grandpa, Melody's Grandma, the Little Twin Stars Lala and Kiki in the Pantheon, Mailman in the Post office (find the key first!), Melody's Papa in L'Opera de Paris (find the key first!), Harinezumi in the Musée Du Louvre, Piano in the Moulin Rouge (find the key first!), My Melody in the Palaise de Versailles (find the key first!), Hairdresser, Material Merchant, Guild Manager, Pet Supply Merchant, Food Merchant (also one at the Sunbright Express Station), Tools Merchant, Clothes Merchant (also one at the Sunbright Express Station), Mini-Game Manager, a Train Conductor at the Sunbright Express Station, a Farm Supply Merchant, a Home Item Merchant and a Farm Manager in the Farm Market Beijing *NPCs: Policeman, Mint, Terikichi, Puka Puka Paradise, Gray, Popple, Chiwapyon, Deery-Lou, Lemon, Soda, Mameta, Berry, Berrys Box, Chibimaru in the Forbidden Museum (find the key first!), Ku-Suke in Bird's Nest (you will have to wake him up), Oyamano Monkichi in the Banana Theatre (find the key first!), Shirousa in the Bubble Dome (find the key first!), Pau Pipo in the Prince's Quarter, Hairdresser, Material Merchant, Guild Manager, Pet Supply Merchant, Food Merchant (also one at the Sunbright Express Station), Tools Merchant, Clothes Merchant (also one at the Sunbright Express Station), Mini-Game Manager, a Train Conductor at the Sunbright Express Station, a Farm Supply Merchant, a Home Item Merchant, and a Farm Manager in the Farm Market New York * NPCs: Hello Kitty (in NY), Badtz-Maru, Chococat, My Melody (in NY), TuxedoSam (in NY), Purin (in NY), Keroppi (in NY), the Little Twin Stars Lala (in NY) and Kiki (in NY), Ijuin Pandaba, Badtsunko, Kokko-Chan, Daisy, Sayuri, Pochi in Pochi's Pizza Parlor, Recyclobot, Coro (in NY), Pile o' Trunk, New York Merchant, Farm Manager, Pretzel Vendor, Friendly Pretzel Vendor at the Grand Central Station (Sunbright Express) *creatures: Cappy (31), Cranky Cappy (31), Super Cranky Cappy (31), Waddle (32), Wrecker Waddle (32) at the Lincoln Center, Vinny (33), Vexed Vinny (33) at the Yankee Stadium, Hobbes (34), Huffy Hobbes (34) at the Metropolitan Museum, Oswald (35), Offput Oswald (35) at the Empire State Building, Blondie (30), Penguino (35), Junior Penguinos (35), Don Penguino (35), Penguino Baddie (35), Krazy Krab (1), Lonely Berrynose (30), Lonely Applenose (30), Sea Creature (5) (An important note: creatures in New York cannot be "fought" with normal wands, you'll need special sparklers to "cheer them up". Get your first sparklers starting with quests from Badtsunko and Roberta in Jersey Trails) * resources: frostshells (1) (gathering), Pile o' Trunks (1) (mining) - 10 of those piles in New York (+ 1 NPC-Trunk) Tokyo - will be introduced someday later Moscow - was ingame only in Beta Wildernis Areas thumb|right|450px|Sanrio Land - not the actual version of 2011 though! South Dream Forest *creatures: Pinbee (4), Boxpig (4), 1 Angry Boxpig (8) *resources: ivory wood (3) (woodcutting) East Dream Forest *creatures: Dartbee (6), Webley (5), 1 Fierce Webley (8) *resources: kaolit tree (3) (woodcutting) East Misty Land *creatures: Ardillon (7), 1 Ardillon Leader (9), 1 Araknos (24) *resources: clay deposit (1) (mining), sea rock (2) (mining) West Dream Forest *creatures: Skorpin (6), 1 Mad Skorpin (8), Chainworm (5), 1 Crazy Chainworm (8) *resources: kaolit tree (3) (woodcutting) West Misty Land *creatures: Beetil (7), 1 Great Beetil (9), Dustfly (7), 1 Magic Dustfly (9) *resources: clay deposit (1) (mining), sea rock (2) (mining) East Florapolis Valley *creatures: Squeet (9), 1 Fierce Squeet (10), Jellyhound (9), 1 Golden Jellyhound (10) *resources: mulberry tree (4) (gathering / woodcutting), sage (4) (gathering) West Florapolis Valley *creatures: Leaftail (10), Leaftail Chief (12), Bramble (10), 2x Bramble Leader (12) *resources: dandelion (5) (gathering), grain (5) (gathering) West Dream Land *creatures: Purlynx (12), 1 Black Purlynx (14), Brushtail (12), 1 Brushtail Captain (14) *resources: wind bell tree (5) (gathering / woodcutting), caterpillar tree (5) (gathering / woodcutting) East Dream Land *creatures: Furtale (13), 1 Golden Furtale (14), Greenwing (13), 1 Redwing (14) *resources: coal (3) (mining), copper (4) (mining) Wind Pathway *NPCs: Cookiebow *creatures: Pongo (15), 1 Pongo Leader (17), Mad Treedrop (15), 1 Fierce Treedrop (17) *resources: fossil rock (6) (mining), hedgehog vine (8) (gathering / woodcutting) South Secret Peak *creatures: Pooma (15), 1 Pooma Leader (17), Wulver (15), 1 Great Wulver (17) *resources: crystal vein (6) (mining), hedgehog vine (8) (gathering / woodcutting) Middle Secret Peak *NPCs: Puchimerikko *creatures: Croogar (15), 1 Croogar Captain (17), Cobrak (14), 1 King Cobrak (16) *resources: crystal vein (6) (mining), big wind bell tree (8) (gathering / woodcutting) North Secret Peak *NPCs: Torisan *creatures: Arachnea (14), Slyvern (14), 1 Slyvern Leader (16) *resources: stone pile (5) (mining), crystal vein (6) (mining), yam (6) (gathering) South Wind Grassland *creatures: Fierce Tree Drop (17), Redwing (14), 1 Pyrodon (20) *resources: fossil rock (6) (mining), sun grass (6) (gathering), black nightshade (7) (gathering), goat bamboo (8) (woodcutting) South Sun Land *creatures: Aerophant (23), 1 Great Aerophant (24) *resources: royal fern (8) (gathering), flushed clover (8) (gathering), rainbow rock (8) (mining) West Sun Land *NPCs: Tippy *creatures: Hoverbell (20), 1 Dark Hoverbell (21), Gumdrop (20), 1 Purple Gumdrop (22) *resources: purple dandelion (9) (gathering), honeydrop tree (9) (gathering / woodcutting), mossy rock (8) (mining) The Rainbow Plain *creatures: 1 Komodo Lizard (25) *resources: candy tree (12) (gathering / woodcutting), rainbow tree (12) (gathering / woodcutting) East Stars Plain *creatures: Sparktail (21), 1 Fierce Sparktail (22), Worryworm (21), 1 Worryworm Chief (22) *resources: citrine rock (9) (mining), beryll rock (9) (mining), cherry crystal (9) (mining), honeydrop tree (9) (gathering / woodcutting) West Stars Plain *NPCs: Thomas *creatures: Spinnow (22), 1 Spinnow Leader (23), Gluckadee (22), 1 Gluckadoo (23) *resources: electrum rock (9) (mining), ant tree (8) (woodcutting), spore tree (8) (woodcutting) The Maze Plain *creatures: Woolly (23) *resources: red wood (10) (woodcutting), moonstalk (10) (woodcutting), starlight rock (9) (mining) The Prairie *NPCs: Landry (minigame) *creatures: Gorillo (24), 1 Gorillo Leader (25), Pong Pong (22), 1 Ping Pong (23) *resources: giant lily (9) (gathering), pink kaolit tree (8) (gathering / woodcutting), rainbow rock (8) (mining) North Wind Grassland *NPCs: Policeman *creatures: Troffle (20), 1 Troffle Elder (22), Sequoya (20), 1 Ancient Sequoya (22) *resources: crystal vein (6) (mining), fossil rock (6) (mining), goat bamboo (8) (woodcutting), black nightshade (7) (gathering) Valley of Wishes *creatures: Double Trouble (22) *resources: florapod (12) (gathering), beryll rock (9) (mining) Twinkle Pass *creatures: Punch Bunny (25), Turple (24), Pandachi (26) *resources: bamboo (12) (gathering / woodcutting), golden moonstalk (12) (gathering / woodcutting), florapod (12) (gathering), crystallized rose (12) (mining) West Zodiac Pass *NPCs: Mysterious box *creatures: Caterpillow (26), Bygpyg (27) *resources: rich clay deposit (12) (mining), giant white lily (12) (gathering / woodcutting) East Zodiac Pass *creatures: Burr (28), 1 Great Burr (29), Fierce Komodo Lizard (30) *resources: malachite rock (12) (mining), prism rock (14) (mining), pear tree (13) (gathering / woodcutting), eternity plant (13) (gathering), blossoming fan palm (13) (gathering) Celestial Plain *NPCs: Piichans - a cookie pirat *creatures: Dukk (26), 1 Dukk King (27), 1 Komodo Lizard (27) *resources: umbrella plant (14) (gathering), golden spore tree (14) (gathering / woodcutting), malachite rock (12) (mining) South Sparkling Terraces *creatures: Fireon (26), 1 Chilleon (17), Firesnake (28) *resources: dwarf poplar (13) (gathering / woodcutting), wild fern (12) (gathering / woodcutting), ginseng (13) (gathering / woodcutting), amethyst rock (14) (mining), starbright rock (14) (mining) North Sparkling Terraces *creatures: Banana Kart (27) *resources: tadpole plant (13) (gathering), golden spore tree (12) (gathering / woodcutting), starbright rock (14) (mining) Jersey Trails * NPCs: Jellybean, Roberta * creatures: Chillyhound (32), Scout (30) - Scout can not be fought with a wand, but can only be cheered up with a special sparkler * resources: Jersey Ginseng (1) (gathering) Bronx Outskirts * NPCs: Hanamaru, Chippy at the Abandoned Bronx Tunnels, the Mayor at ??? (a Time-Out Room) * creatures: only in the Abandoned Bronx Tunnels: Cappy (31), Waddle (32), Vinny (33), Hobbes (34), Oswald (35) * resources: Strange Pile (1) (mining) Category:Zones Category:Lists